In certain radio receiver systems, phase diversity is used to combine signals received from multiple antenna inputs that are spatially separated, resulting in different channel phase and condition. Such phase diversity operation is typically used to decrease signal impairment events. That is, with two channel phases, the signals can be combined and since the signals are the same before the channel impairments, audio artifacts can be minimized. However, in conventional phase diversity combining some signal information from each antenna source can still cause impairments. While this combining may be suitable when one antenna is impaired and the other antenna is not, in the condition of a highly impaired signal conventional phase diversity operation can still lead to a resulting signal that includes undesired noise or other audio artifacts.